Redemption
by ryumitan21
Summary: Otabek Altin, kazájo de nacimiento. Considerado como el mejor actor en Estados Unidos, se encuentra con un omega prohibido por su sociedad. ¿Podrá su amor romper cualquier barrera y seguir adelante? ¿O si vida se complicará al ser de dos mundos diferentes?
1. Prólogo

Sus dorados cabellos caían por encima de su rostro, tocando levemente las mejillas contrarias.

La respiración agitada de aquel peli negro se volvía más pesada.

Miradas que intercambiadas decían mil promesas.

Aquel aroma embriagador se encontraba esparcido por todo su alrededor.

¿Por qué el mejor actor de USA le decía que lo amaba? ¿No sabía que su relación estaba prohibida en su propio código universal de omegas y alfas?

Él le da lo que quiere más no lo que necesita.

Es una pelea constante de supervivencia, un omega y un alfa separados por una sociedad que nunca podrá comprender ese amor.

¿O quizá lo haría?


	2. Mi error

**Mi error.**

Él es todo lo que no quiso ser. Hace minutos atrás había dejado al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, desnudo en aquella cama de la cuál se había bajado y era la única testigo de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos. No quería saber su nombre, ni conocer su rostro. Sólo quería tomar lo que le pertenecía y salir huyendo.

Como si el silencio fuese parte de él, recogió dinero de la billetera que se encontraba en los pantalones caídos del mayor a su costado, tomando como parte de su pago en ese día. No quería conocerlo más de lo que se debía, por lo que no iba a esperar a que se levantase. Eso era lo bueno de haber adquirido un instinto de no dormir cuando estaba trabajando.

Parecer que lo hacía sólo para que su cliente del día no le preguntase nada de su vida era lo más indicado y es lo que pretendía realizar siempre que la noche terminaba a madrugada y conseguía irse antes de que su contrario lo hiciera.

Miró su reloj cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí de manera discreta, no estaba mal salir a las 5 de la madrugada del lugar. Para un omega, no era una hora tan peligrosa ya que no esperaba un ataque cuando recién comenzaba el movimiento comercial en la zona roja de la ciudad.

Colocándose la bufanda hasta la nariz, por el creciente frío en aquella madrugada, se dirigió a la primera farmacia que se encontrase abierta. A pesar de ser un omega recesivo y haber usado condón con su cliente no deseaba tener un cachorro de alguien que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro. Los anticonceptivos eran su principal aliado en las madrugadas, así como los supresores en esa semana al tener casi al toque la venida de su celo.

Después de comprar lo que necesitaba, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos ocultando las pastillas que le pertenecían, necesitaba llegar a casa y tomar una fría ducha para olvidar el tacto de aquel extraño en su cuerpo, cosa que no pudo hacer en la habitación de aquel motel para no levantarlo, se sentía sucio pero era su trabajo. Sucio, desde hace un tiempo pero no podía encontrar otra forma de vivir. Sucio con tan solo 17 años de edad. ¿Así es como pensaba llegar a su mayoría de edad? Y eso que en ese país ni siquiera 18 años lo era. Pero prefería ser legal a ser descubierto de esa forma. Sólo unas semanas más y podría conseguir su "libertad" laboral, para él y para sus clientes quiénes con miedo se metían en su vida, en diferentes tipos de habitaciones de moteles.

Muy a pesar de su temperamento y de sentirse de esa manera, Yuri Plisetsky disfrutaba de su trabajo de manera normal. Si no tenía pensado casarse ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo, él no se sentía apto para contraer nupcias, ni mucho menos formar una familia. Quizá seguiría con ese trabajo hasta que los que se interesaban en él lo dejen de encontrar hermoso Y retirarse a una pensión con lo reunido en toda su vida para poder descansar al fin. Sí, esa iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante. Es lo que tenía planeado y nadie, absolutamente nadie le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labiales al ver que estaba pronto a llegar al edificio del cuál conformaba su departamento. ¿Será que alguna de sus compañeras o compañeros omegas llevó de nuevo el "trabajo" a casa y debía aguantarse esos griteríos cuando por fin iba a poder descansar?

Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos, no queriendo llegar a su destino. A pesar de que era el único lugar en el que podía descansar y el cuál no debía pagar por renta, a veces se convertía en una verdadera tortura, cuando la única regla de oro de "no llevar clientes" a sus habitaciones se volvía añicos por algún omega caliente que vendía su cuerpo en sus instalaciones. Como él no era quién para quejarse con su contrator, hacía la vista gorda del problema y se quedaba callado. De todas formas, todos trabajaban por algo en esa situación. Algunos hasta tenían a sus pequeños hijos correteando por el lugar pero, ese definitivamente no era su problema.

ㅡBuenos días, señor Plisetskyㅡ. Dijo de buen humor el guardia que se encontraba apoyado en la escalera, mientras le abría la puerta. A pesar de ser contratado para cuidar esa casa de prostitutas omegas, el nunca se había acercado a uno con malas intenciones. Era lo que lo hacía especial, un buen hombre a su parecer.

ㅡBuenos día, Hayashiㅡ. Respondió dejando visible una sonrisa cansada a su contrario, agachándo su cabeza para responderle con una leve venia. Después de todo, esa no era su Rusia. Se encontraba en Japón perdido entre sus ensueños, de algún día regresar a su hogar. Algún día, regresar a su madre patria luego de pagar la deuda que tenía ahí y parecía nunca acabar.

ㅡ¿Crees que hoy pueda descansar algo? Esta semana la tengo libre, ya sabes. Mi celo me da "descanso"ㅡ. Dijo lo último mientras subía sus manos haciendo el gesto con sus dedos sobre las comillas a la palabra.

ㅡNadie ha traído a los clientes hoy, señor Plisetsky. Puede estar tranquilo e ir a descansar. No se olvide de tomar sus pastillasㅡ. Señaló la funda que llevaba cargando en su diestra al momento de aquel gesto irónico que le brindó al guardia.

ㅡSí muchas gracias, por hoy nos vemos quizá mañanaㅡ. Al término de su pequeña plática, entró al edificio que correspondía su casa. Como este tenía pocos pisos, para el dueño del hogar no le parecía propicio colocar un ascensor. "Maldito viejete" pensó Yurio que vivía en el cuarto piso.

Estaba agradecido de la no paga, pero no de el segundo esfuerzo que acarreaba el subir tantas escaleras para llegar a su destino. Lo único bueno era, que las habitaciones del cuarto piso casi no estaban ocupadas por lo que, no había mucho ruido a su alrededor. Hasta que algún omega gritón y su alfa o beta estuviesen haciéndolo como animales en el momento en el que quisiera descansar. Pero eso ya era otra historia.

ㅡ¿Cuándo será el día en que pongan un ascensor en este edificio?ㅡ murmuraba, mientras seguía su camino por el lado derecho de las escaleras. Una a una, con su cuerpo cansado se demoraba para subir a su destino.

Tomando el barandal para el último escalón, y con la última queja en su boca, suspiró feliz. Tan solo eran unos pasos más y podría tomarse la tan ansiada ducha y suponer un descanso al fin el descanso que necesitaba. Todo eso se le cruzaba por la mente pero no contaba que este sería un día totalmente diferente. Llegando a la puerta de su habitación, deslumbró alguien sentado con cabeza baja en la misma. ¿Quién era? No lograba identificar hasta que llegó a menos de un metro de distancia.

ㅡ ¿Mila? ¿Eres tú?ㅡ. Preguntó algo asombrado ante aquella presencia que se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta de su pequeño departamento.

ㅡY-YUUUURI-IIII-OOOOㅡ. Dio un fuerte grito al sentir la esencia de su amigo, mientras se trataba de parar se su asiento.

Genial, su día de descanso estaba siendo ultrajado por su amiga borracha.

ㅡYuriiiiiiioooiiiㅡ. Volvió a gritar, volviéndose a caer sobre su trasero, por la falta de conciencia que esta tenía.

ㅡHey... qué haces aquí. ¿Por qué estás tan borracha?ㅡ. Preguntó el peli rubio, ayudándola a pararse y entrando con ella a rastras a su departamento. Dejándola en el sillón suspiró, pensando que como siempre no iba a poder descansar. Fue a buscar alguna pastilla para la resaca a su pequeño cofre que guardaba los anticonceptivos y otros tipos de pastillas mientras escuchaba la risa estruendosa de su amiga.

Unas dos arcadas más luego de la misma, hizo que corriera a ver el desastre que ella había hecho en su pequeño mueble. Genial, ahora otra cosa de la que había que encargarse.

ㅡMira, Mila... no es que esté muy contento ahora de tenerte aquí, vine de un cliente exigente. Ya debes saber como son, supongo que saliste de uno ¿No?... Pero iré a comprarte algo para tu resaca. También necesito dormirㅡ. Terminó diciendo a la espera de que ella pudiese entender alguna de sus palabras. La peli roja sólo asintió sonriendo, mientras se acostaba sobre aquel vómito que había ensuciado anteriormente los cojines del menor.

Resignado, volvió a salir de su departamento con un poco más de prisa, necesitaba esa maldita ducha y la necesitaba ya. Pero ahí estaba el buen amigo si así podía llamarse, tratando de deshacerse pronto de su compañera, para poder dormir en lo que restaba del día. Quizá las 24 horas del día si era posible.

Observó su reloj, mientras contaba los pocos minutos para que den las seis de la mañana. Se había tomado la molestia de subir y bajar esos cuatro pisos por su amiga y volver a subirlos cuando ya tenga hecha la compra del medicamento.

Otra mirada al reloj, fue partícipe de no darse cuenta de que alguien había chocado contra él.

ㅡAuchㅡ. Se quejó sobándose el hombro mientras miraba con enojo a esa mujer que iba corriendo como desquiciada por la acera.

ㅡ¡Fíjate, vieja bruja!ㅡ. Gritó en ruso, levantando su mano en forma de puño, a pesar de que ella no se hubiese volteado a verlo. Caminó pocos pasos más, para percatarse que otras mujeres corrían tan desesperadas que la anterior.

ㅡ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?ㅡ. Se preguntó en voz baja, tomando otro atajo para llegar a la farmacia y no quedarse atrapado en la estampida de mujeres que corrían sin motivo alguno. ¿Acaso es una especie de maratón? Se volvió a preguntar colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ya girando la esquina del pequeño callejón que había decidido tomar, vio a un hombre algo sospechoso. Este tenía gafas oscuras, una gorra negra como sus cabellos que salían rebeldes por las esquinas y una mascarilla. Su chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones de marca que Yurio podía identificar bien al ser un obsesivo por la moda. Le quitaba el toque sospechoso que podría ser de un violador.

¿O es que acaso los violadores se vestían de Prada?

Aún así, sin pararse a observarlo por miedo a lo que podría ocurrir. Decidió seguir de largo hasta que un grito desquiciado lo despertó a él como al sospechoso que estaba casi a menos de un metro de él.

ㅡ¡KYAAAAAA!ㅡ. Gritó la mujer que seguía sus pasos casi seguido a los de él. ¿Acaso era una puta ardilla para que gritase así? Por eso es que siempre que veía esos pornos en los moteles, escuchaba a las japonesas como ardillas y era algo que callaba con sus clientes o estos se indignaban por sus palabras a ser extranjero ya que amaban esos gemidos.

ㅡ¡Aquí está!ㅡ. Escuchó un segundo grito de la japonesa entusiasmada mientras alentaba a las demás a seguir ese camino.

ㅡMierda me atraparonㅡ. Escuchó decir en inglés, a la persona que tenía a su lado sin moverse siquiera un solo centímetro del lugar. Estuvo dispuesto a seguir antes de que se encontrase envuelto en un embrollo, hasta que se dio cuenta, que aquel hombre no podía moverse. Parecía algo asustado y por más decir cansado. Frunció sus labios, sabía que necesitaba una ducha pero también sabía que no podía dejar solo a aquel hombre que más bien parecía acorralado siendo inocente. O así era la percepción de las cosas en ese momento.

En un movimiento rápido, tomó la mano del más alto y salió corriendo junto a él del lugar. Sin decir palabra alguna, este se dejó conducir. A lo que podría ser su verdadero destino.

 ** _Aquí termino el primer capítulo. Hehe. Muchas gracias a las personas que se interesaron por la historia y la vinieron a leer, esta tiene mucho tiempo rondando en mi cabeza y de hecho ya tiene principio y final para mí lo único que me falta es plasmarlo aquí. Espero les guste, y si pueden dejar comentarios para alentarme a seguir escribiendo seré feliz nos vemos en el segundo capítulo prontito. (Porque en Wattpad ya lo tengo avanzado)~_**


	3. Escape de la realidad

Pequeños pasitos se escuchaban corretear por el piso de madera que adornaba la casa. Una melena dorada se movía al ritmo de su algarabía y saltos que daba en busca de la persona mayor que se ocupaba de él.

Se encontraba feliz porque había descubierto debajo de su almohada un nuevo libro. Un libro de aquellos que aunque no sabía leer, sabía apreciar cuando su abuelo se los contaba como pequeños cuentos por las noches y lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos hasta que el "hada de los sueños" lo llamaba para dormir entre sus preciados peluches.

ㅡAbuelito... ¡¡Abuelito!!ㅡ. Gritó aquel pequeño niño que aún andaba en busca de la única figura paterna que tenía en ese momento.

ㅡOh, pequeño Yuratchka... ¿Por qué tan agitado?ㅡ. Sonrió el anciano colocando su diestra sobre la cabeza ajena. Palmeando la misma mientras revolvía los cabellos dorados del más pequeño que se mezclaban entre sus dedos.

ㅡEsto... ㅡ Mostró sonriendo sobre aquel libro de cuentos que apenas y podía sostener con sus pequeñas manitas. ㅡ¿Fuite tú?ㅡ. Preguntó algo tímido, omitiendo algunas letras a su palabra, para seguir siendo aquel niño dulce de cuál su abuelo se encontraba orgulloso.

ㅡFue el hada de los cuentos Yura...ㅡ. Sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, caminó de manera lenta hasta sentarse en aquel mueble negro que se encontraba en una esquina de su estudio. ㅡVen acá con tu abuelo pequeño Yuraㅡ. Terminó de decir mientras palmeaba con su diestra el mueble, para luego terminar recostándose y dejándole un espacio al pequeño que solo con esas palabras fue corriendo a los brazos del anciano, mientras le estiraba el libro para que este pudiese tomarlo y quedarse leyendo junto a él, hasta poder quedarse dormido, aunque probablemente por la emoción de una nueva historia ese día sería más difícil para aquel niño de tan solo cinco años hacerlo.

ㅡVeamos... ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?ㅡ. Preguntó Nikolai mientras abría el libro, que expectante aquel niño de ojo esmeralda miraba como si que fuese una montaña de oro recién hallada por excursionistas. Sin responder, dejó que el anciano pasará las hojas una por una. Sabía que la mecánica e su nieto era la de "El primer dibujo que me guste más, haré que me lo lea", por lo que sus manos seguían, por cada página sin cansarse de hacerlo. Después de todo verlo sonreír era la parte revitalizadora de su vida.

Yuri, no decía palabra alguna. Observaba los dibujos, pero por el momento no había alguno que le llamase la atención. Mientras veía las hojas pasar, donde imágenes vividas se hallaban en cada una de esas, negó con su cabecita. No podía decidirse así que terminó por decir su pesar.

ㅡ¿Abuelito y si me lees todo?ㅡ. Alzó su cabeza para observar al mayor que de manera delicada terminó por palmear la pierna del menor.

ㅡYura, así no vas a dormir nuncaㅡ. Terminó por responder, saltándose al índice para ver todas las historias que se encontraban ahí y decidir alguna con el dedo.

ㅡ"Rapunzel"ㅡ. Dijo, sonriendo a su nieto. ㅡ¿Qué te parece esta? ㅡ. Terminó por decir esperando la respuesta sagrada de su pequeño nieto.

Yuri como si fuese un adulto, se llevó la mano hacia su mentón, haciendo ademán de pensarlo varias veces. Y repitiendo en voz baja tan solo dos palabras "¿Shí o no?" balbuceaba, sin poder evitar que su abuelo quisiera reír por la seriedad del debate interno que tenía su nieto en ese momento. Pasaron otros momentos de silencio entre aquella interacción familiar que terminó accediendo por la propuesta descarada de su abuelo. Asintió observando a su nieto y sin decir más comenzó relatando el cuento que plasmaban aquellas imágenes del libro.

"Érase una vez, una pareja que vivía en felicidad. Ellos buscaban por un cachorro ya sea macho o hembra lo amarían, tal como es. Después de mucho tiempo de espera, al fin su felicidad se vio completa, había llegado lo que tanto deseaban.

La pequeña omega había quedado embarazada por lo que su alfa estaba feliz de aquello, no arremetía en otorgarle todos los antojos que esta deseaba. Pero al parecer la cruda realidad, iba a arrebatarle la felicidad.

La joven omega deseaba probar lo que parecía ser unos deliciosos frutos en el huerto a lado de su casa. Eran los antojos de su pequeño bebé los cuales hizo que la mujer cayera en pena por no poder probarlos enfermándose de gravedad, el alfa que dudaba tomar los frutos ya que corría el rumor de que ese huerto pertenecía a una vieja bruja, que sabía lo que pasaba en el, si lo intentaban tocar aún se debatía entre el ir a salvar el día de su esposa o no.

A pesar de toda advertencia, el alfa creyó que podría contra todo, por demás su dominio era admirado por la gente del pueblo y creía que su fuerza sería de ayuda. Así que se adentró a escondidas para satisfacer a su pequeña esposa, llevándole los primeros frutos para que pudiese comer. Como si fuese por arte de magia, ella mejoró debido a los frutos que probó.

Por ello todas las tardes aquel alfa irrumpía en la huerta de la vieja bruja hasta que esta percibió la falta en su cultivo favorito. Escondiéndose y esperando al ladrón, atrapó al joven alfa y amenazó con cobrarle su vida por tamaña osadía.

El joven alfa suplicó clemencia y le explicó el motivo por el cual tomaba sus frutos.

Pero lamentablemente en el corazón de la bruja no había sitio para la bondad, por lo que le propuso un trato. Podría seguir llevando manzanas a su esposa, pero cuando naciera el bebé se lo entregaría a ella, que nunca había podido tener hijos.

Al alfa no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar.

Cuando nació su bebé, que era una tierna y linda niña, se la llevó a la cima de la montaña debido a su belleza, encerrándola para que no pudiese ser encontrada, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimase a la joven que para pena de la bruja había nacido como omega.

Pasaron los años, y la joven que se había convertido en la joven doncella más hermosa seguía encerrada en la Torre, recibiendo sólo la visita de la bruja a la cuál llamaba madre. La torre solo tenía una ventana alta donde Rapunzel solía pasar su día y noche tratando de admirar la naturaleza, esperando la llegada de la bruja donde está le pidiera que lanzará su larga cabellera para visitarla.

Un día un joven Príncipe que cabalgaba por la zona, percibió un nuevo aroma. Aquel aroma floral desconocido pero atrayente para él...

 **ㅡ¡Destinados!ㅡ** Gritó Yurio interrumpiendo la lectura que ejercía el mayor en ese momento a su nieto. A pesar de tener tan solo cinco años, Yuri Plisetsky vivía fascinado con las historias de "destinados" que conocía por parte de su abuelo. A pesar de que era un maniático por los cuentos, sus favoritos siempre serían donde un alfa y un omega encontraban a su pareja y vivían 'felices por siempre'

Nikolai no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, dedicándole una suave caricia en la mejilla del pequeño niño, para luego hacer un gesto de silencio.

ㅡAsí es, destinados, pero por ahora terminemos la lectura y nos vamos a dormir ya que se hace tarde ¿Está bien, Yuratchka?ㅡ. Yuri asintió ante sus palabras acurrucándose a nueva cuenta en el regazo de su abuelo, para este poder seguir con su relato.

 _Aquel aroma desconocido que fue atraído para investigar. Se acercó cautelosamente atravesando el bosque, para vislumbrar una torre que se alzaba en el horizonte. Se ocultó al ver un mujer llamar por alguien, tratando de escuchar se ocultó atrás de un arbusto, suprimiendo sus feromonas para no ser descubierto._

 _"¡Rapunzel! ¡Rapunzel!, deja caer tu cabello Rapunzel!" Gritó aquella mujer, observando como acto seguido una cabellera rubia caía por la ventana, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer. A la par de que sus fosas nasales percibían aquel olor de "destino" impecable a flores y cítricos._

 _Usando el mismo método de la bruja. Pidió a Rapunzel que dejará caer su larga cabellera y escaló hasta poder entrar a su habitación._

 _Al principio se asustó mucho, pues estaba acostumbrada solo a la presencia de la bruja ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar si quería huir de ahí o no, pero a medida que pasaron los minutos e interactuaba con el joven, se percató de lo atrayente que era su olor, se sintió bien y descubrió que compartir con él le resultaba más atractivo que estar recluida en la torre, cantar y recibir la visita de la bruja._

 _Sin embargo, la felicidad de los bellos jóvenes no duró mucho._

 _La bruja había olvidado su sombrero en la torre y regresó antes de lo previsto. Se percató que Rapunzel no estaba sola y espero a que el joven descendiese de la torre para atraparlo y dejarlo ciego con un hechizo, haciendo que vague por el bosque encantado. Regresando sólo para cortarle su cabello a la joven Rapunzel para que no lo volviera a ver._

 _Fueron meses de sufrimiento para los dos jóvenes destinados..._

 **ㅡ¿Meses?ㅡ. Preguntó Yurio ante la negativa de no recordar cuántos días llevan los meses en su cabeza.**

 **ㅡ Sí, meses... eso representa mucho, mucho tiempoㅡ. Respondió Nikolai, ante su pregunta para seguir con su relato.**

 _Aquel joven príncipe vagó por el bosque hasta que un maravilloso canto lo atrapó inmediatamente. ¡Lo reconocía! Era Rapunzel . Siguiendo aquel canto, siguió caminando sin visión alguna. Rapunzel ante la vista no podía creer que su amado joven estaba tan cerca de él. Bajando con cuidado por las piedras, de aquella torre, gracias al agarre de sus suaves sábanas, descendió yendo a buscarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa de que a pesar de estar cerca este no la veía._

 _Abrazando con suma ternura al joven Príncipe alfa, comenzó a llorar por su desgracia. Tanto lloró, que inevitablemente algunas de sus lágrimas llegaron a los ojos del muchacho, devolviéndole la visión._

 _Esto hizo muy feliz a la pareja que sin dudarlo se fue para siempre de aquel sitio, al pueblo del que provenía el joven, que en definitiva era un príncipe muy querido. Vivieron felices juntos, batallando el miedo juntos con la amenaza de que algún día la vieja bruja iría a buscarlos._

 _Fin._

Yurio se levantó al escuchar la palabra "Fin" de parte de su abuelo que cerraba lentamente el libro. ¿Así es como iba a terminar? ¿Qué había pasado con la bruja que los amenazaba a atrapar a los jóvenes destinados? Tenía muchas interrogantes en sus ojos que Nikolai no dudaba que aquello iba a convertirse en un debate de nunca acabar y su nieto lo que más necesitaba era dormir. Antes de que siquiera se atreviera a preguntar, como cualquier niño curioso de su edad habló para acallar sus pensamientos.

ㅡTe dejaré que me preguntes una sola cosa, Yuratchka. De ahí vamos a dormir y mañana me preguntas lo que desees ¿Está bien?ㅡ.

Aquel pequeño reunió frunció sus cejas ante la negativa de contestarle más preguntas. Pero sabía que "una" era levantar un dedo de sus manos pequeñas y no levantar otro más, pero obedientr decidió no llevarle la contraria a su abuelo. Asintiendo lo miró a los ojos y preguntó lo más serio posible la interrogante más grande que su pequeña cabecita haya podido crear.

ㅡAbuelito... todas las historias de princesas que me has contado...ㅡ. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir.

ㅡCasi siempre es la princesa que es rescatada...ㅡ. Terminó dudando si proseguir.

ㅡPequeño Yuratchka... ¿Acaso quieres ser un príncipe que salva a su princesa?ㅡ. Inquirió el mayor, mientras dejaba el libro a un lado. Levantándose sin hacer mucho ruido, tomó al pequeño Yurio entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar directo a la habitación del menor, esperando que este termine de formular su cuestión.

ㅡNo... No es eso, abuelito... ¿Por qué las princesas no salvan también a los príncipes? ㅡ. Inquirió curioso mientras miraba al viejo Nikolai, quién se encontraba acomodándolo entre sus peluches de gatos y sus almohadas, esperando la respuesta sabía de su abuelo. Se demoró un poco para poder proseguir, comenzó a acomodar las almohadas para luego recotarse a un lado del menor, y así quedarse cuidándolo hasta que este cerrase sus ojos de color esmeralda, que lo hacían perderse entre ellos.

ㅡMmm... quién sabe. Podría ser que hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás..., los hombres no pensaban que las mujeres podrían valerse como ahora lo demuestran. A pesar de todo, te falta mucho por leer y por compartir con tu viejo abuelo. No todas las fábulas son así, existen muchas princesas que podrían salvar a todo un batallón si así lo desean... Ya verás que un día te relataron una historia donde el príncipe más valiente y poderoso será rescatado por una bella princesaㅡ.

Sonrió con ternura a su joven nieto que se estaba quedando adormilado con la respuesta del más anciano. No sabía si eran sus palabras o la forma en como Nikolai lo acurrucaba, que sus pequeños ojos pesaban más con cada segundo que pasaba. Veía casi a su viejo abuelo borroso, dedicándole una última sonrisa pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido por el hada del sueño. "Algún día yo rescataré a un príncipe..., mí príncipe"... Terminó susurrando sin evitar quedarse dormido en los brazos de su abuelo.

Leves jadeos, se escuchaban de manera compartida. Habían estado corriendo, por más de cuatro cuadras, sin saber si habían perdido de vista a las locas que los perseguían. Aquel extraño se había apoyado en la pared cercana a él para poder aspirar un poco de aire a sus pulmones que a su parecer ya no estaban llegando. Nunca había corrido tan rápido como aquel chico lo había hecho correr.

Por otra parte, Yurio aún no lograba entender el porqué había ayudado al extraño ni tampoco por qué había corrido si no era para nada su problema. Minutos atrás, el tan siquiera era un transeúnte sin conexión alguna con esa persona hasta ese momento. Mirando para ambos lados del callejón en el que se habían metido, y creyendo que ya no había necesidad alguna de seguir ayudando. Se comenzó a alejar de aquel extraño el cuál ni le interesaba conocer su nombre, sin mirar atrás dio paso a su búsqueda por una farmacia y tomarse a nueva cuenta la molestia de regresar a su hogar para encargarse de su amiga borracha. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que el sujeto que estaba dejando atrás, le había atrapado su brazo derecho para que no se fuera.

ㅡ¡Espera!ㅡ. Dijo sin soltar el brazo del que pensaba era menor. O es lo que su rostro delataba según la mente del ahora agitado chico.

ㅡ¿¡HAA!?ㅡ. Dio un pequeño soplido frunciendo la cejas y mirando a quién sujetaba fuertemente su brazo. No estaba de ánimos para seguir siendo retenido ni mucho menos, seguir esperando por irse. ㅡMira, te ayudé porque me dabas pena. Y no podía dejar que esas locas que perdimos, te atraparan. Pareces inocente y creo en tu inocencia... así que ¿¡Si me de ir!?ㅡ. Gritó exasperando al ver que no se deshacía de su agarre totalmente.

ㅡ No... No es eso... perdónㅡ. Susurró lo último soltando el brazo del oji verde, para así llevar a sacarse su gorro, y su mascarilla dejando descubierto su bello rostro. Necesitaba darle la cara a su salvador. Sentí que podía tener la única confianza con aquella persona de buena fe que lo ayudó a salir de un apuro.

ㅡOtabek Altin ㅡ. Pronunció dejando ver una blanquecina sonrisa, en sus aperlados dientes.

ㅡ¿Me reconoces?ㅡ. Sin perder de vista aquellos hermosos ojos, el Kazajo extendió la mano a su salvador esperando por respuesta alguna.

 **Y con esto terminamos el capítulo 2~~~ gracias por los que siguen mi lectura. Y para los que les guste, manito arriba. !!! Espero poder llegar a más personitas y sentirme más motivada a escribir. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo pronto** **Ps; Cierto la historia de Rapunzel la cambié totalmente a mi conveniencia por el simple hecho de que son cosas que a Yurio le ayudan a desarrollarse. uvu byebye me alegraré si les gusta y tengo votos o mensajitos.**


	4. Acosador

愛

ㅡ¿Me permites decir algo?ㅡ. Susurró dejando la taza de café en la mesa de noche, para luego sentarse a su lado. Yuri se sentía algo perdido en sus pensamientos como si siguiera en un ensueño, y necesitaba contárselo a la peli roja que se encontraba aún en su departamento.

ㅡAlgoㅡ. Respondió viendo de reojo a su amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa luego de responderle.

ㅡTsk. No seas idiotaㅡ. Frunció sus cejas, mientras le lanzaba la almohada que tenía cerca suyo. Había pasado ya unas cuantas horas y Mila Babicheva había recuperado la compostura de su borrachera. Todo esto gracias al esfuerzo de su amigo de darle algo para la resaca mientras ella veía como se torturaba aquel oji jade, limpiando el desastre que dejó la peli roja en su tan adorado mueble, que aunque pequeño era lo más cómodo que podía sentir luego de llegar de un día cansado de trabajo.

ㅡA ver, habla. Tu amiga te escucha, Yurioㅡ. Guiñó su ojo, levantando el dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación. Aquel apodo que ella le había otorgado cuando recién se habían conocido era único y especial o es lo que ella creía ante la manera callada en como la veía el peli rubio cada que se lo decía.

ㅡHoy... conocí a alguien ¿Extraño? Extraño y guapo sí, creo que podría llamarlo así... Pero... estaba tan loco como tú. ¿Sabes?ㅡ. Rió colocando la palma de su mano, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho del encuentro con esa persona, le hacía mucha gracia la manera en como se había comportado con él. ㅡHabló estupideces... quería que lo reconociera. ¡Si hubiese sido cliente mío lo hubiese sabido! Además... Sólo hablaba en inglés. No entendía el japonés, creo que se pudo haber perdido de algún grupo turístico...ㅡ Respondió, sin ánimo alguno. No esperaba un chico tan "intenso" como lo fue ese extraño en la mañana, pero no podía permitirse el silencio cuando debía contarle a su única confidente lo que le pasó en su travesía a la farmacia.

ㅡYurio... admítelo, si hubiese sido cliente tuyo no lo hubieses reconocido. Ni siquiera te importa el rostro de tus clientesㅡ. La peli roja había tocado un punto importante.

A Yuri Plisetsky no solían importarle sus clientes. Los únicos que reconocía y trataba de ignorar si no se veían en otro lugar que no fuese una cama eran los que siempre solicitaban sus servicios y pagaban cantidades casi exageradas por él a su contrator. Los denominados clientes VIP que tenían todo el derecho al ser parte del trato con la persona que lo resguardaba y le daba techo "gratis" por ofrecer sus servicios a extraños.

Yuri ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida. Una vida que aunque no se consideraba mala, no era lo que su abuelo esperaba de él. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer un omega? ¿Qué podía hacer si tenía una deuda eterna en ese país? ¿Qué podía hacer para ganar más dinero sino venderse ante el mismo prestamista?

Lo que le tocaba tan solo era vivir de eso. Sabía que en vez de imaginarse a sus clientes, podría caber mil y una formas de llegar a ser placentera esa situación. Era su forma de resguardarse del dolor y de conseguir otra vida que aunque la deseaba, quizá no la tendría. Él no había nacido para ser feliz, feliz como aquellos anuncios navideños donde una familia grande comía alrededor de una mesa compartiendo regalos y alegría entre ellos. ¿Regalos? Los únicos regalos que el obtenía en esa época, eran juguetes sexuales que le regalaban sus clientes o disfraces para hacer más amena su interacción entre ellos. Yuri lo único que podía hacer era imaginar. La imaginación era su fuerte, el fuerte que aprendió a desarrollar desde que perdió su virginidad al mejor postor.

En aquellos segundos antes de que le presentarán un nuevo cliente. Recreaba en su mente una historia, una historia contada en su cabeza, donde un nuevo amante lo buscaba y este no tenía el rostro de la persona que le presentaban sino lo contrario. El mecanismo de defensa de Yuri era imaginarse alguna persona famosa que en su tiempo pudo tener la oportunidad de conocer a través de los televisores que salían en las grandes vitrinas del distrito comercial, o en las revistas de modelos que Mila solía prestarle para ver aquellas hermosas personas que no estaba acostumbrado a tener. Un encuentro entre él y su imaginación con el cuerpo de su nuevo cliente.

El sexo era normal, se había convertido en pan de cada día. A veces se aburría y otras veces llegaba a disfrutar si el alfa o el beta que lo tomaban sabía moverse. Eso más un buen rostro intercambiado, lo podría llevar al éxtasis de la situación. Yuri sólo trataba de llevar su vida en paz, como lo más natural del mundo y así poder disfrutar imaginando los diferentes rostros en aquellas personas sin nombre, que a veces veía tan solo un día o probablemente dos, si así él lo deseaba o lo buscaban.

Un suave carraspeo lo regresó al mundo real. Mila observaba a Yurio, tratando de indagar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Este suspiró, recostándose en las piernas de la mayor para poder proseguir con su relato.

ㅡOtabek Altin ㅡ. Pronunció dejando ver una blanquecina sonrisa, en sus aperlados dientes.

ㅡ¿Me reconoces?ㅡ. Sin perder de vista aquellos hermosos ojos, el Kazajo extendió la mano a su salvador esperando por respuesta alguna.

¿Reconocerlo? Se preguntó Yuratchka viendo como seguía extendida la mano contraria de aquel joven con prominente físico, que se había expuesto ante él. "Así que no estaba enfermo" se dijo así mismo, retrocediendo unos cuántos pasos hacia atrás. No sabía quién era y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Agachó su cabeza, haciendo una leve venia y sin responder, se dispuso a irse sin volver atrás a ver aquellos ojos color avellana los cuáles sentía que podrían indagar en lo más profundo de su alma.

ㅡ¡Espera!ㅡ. Suspiró aliviado, mientras alzaba sus manos. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ahuyentar a su salvador. Yuri, se detuvo, sin dejar de mirar curioso al chico que no lo dejaba irse de una buena vez. Si fuese en otra ocasión, él tan solo lo hubiese ignorado, pero estaba intrigado por lo que le quería decir de cierta forma.

ㅡEntiendo que no sepas quién soy, creo que estoy aliviado y un poco confundido por elloㅡ. Bajó sus manos, que se encontraban en la defensiva, mientras se apoyaba en la pared para tener una base firma donde descansar.

ㅡSólo quiero...quiero que me des tu número de contacto. Quiero agradecerte por ayudarme. ¿Algún tipo de mensajería que tengas? ¿Line? ¿Kakao? ㅡ. Preguntó algo nervioso en un inglés torpe donde arrastraba sus sílabas, sin dejar de ver sus manos ya que no se atrevía a ver al oji jade parado enfrente de él.

Yuri no decía palabra alguna. Sólo observaba como el contrario buscaba dentro de su chaqueta, algún objeto desconocido para él. Parecía perdido, algo torpe lo que causó una leve risa en sus labiales, para luego con la misma curiosidad observar como sacaba un celular moderno, de aquellos que sólo veía en los aparadores cuando iba camino al motel.

ㅡLamento decirte esto pero... ㅡ. Antes de terminar de hablar el pelo rubio sacó su diestra que se encontraba metida en el bolsillo de su abrigo mostrando un pequeño celular de tapa, antiguo y algo dañado el cuál sólo usaba cuando su contratista lo llamaba por una petición especial en la noche, de la cuál el debía prepararse. No tenía el interés, ni dinero suficiente como para pagar por un modelo smart en su situación actual. Después de todo aquel teléfono lo consiguió como herencia de su amiga Mila.

ㅡLa verdad, no tienes por qué recompensarme nada. No lo hice esperando algo a cambio. Y ahora debo irme...ㅡ miró desafiante al chico que de a poco alzó la vista esperaba que con su mirada entendiese lo incómodo que se encontraba en ese momento y lo que realmente necesitaba, no haciendo plática con cualquier extraño que salvara en ese día. Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba comprar pastillas para su peli roja amiga, necesitaba limpiar el desastre en el que había quedado su mini departamento.

Joder. Hasta necesitaba un baño urgente.

Y perdía el tiempo con ese chico que desconocía y sólo quería seguir haciendo conversación sin sentido alguno con él. Si supiera que su trabajo es venderse seguramente, estaría pagando en ese momento por llevárselo a la cama. Como la mayoría de hombres y mujeres con los que se ha topado en las noches y han preguntado por su servicios.

ㅡ¿Podemos quedar mañana?ㅡ. Preguntó el Kazajo con la esperanza de poder pagar su deuda con el de cara jovial que lo miraba fastidiado de alguna forma.

ㅡNoㅡ. Respondió a secas, cruzando los brazos y moviendo sus dedos en pequeños golpes sobre su ante brazo. ㅡ¿Ya terminamos?ㅡ. Se dio media vuelta, dando pocos pasos hacia la salida del callejón que los mantenía ocultos a ambos en lo que parecía ser la mañana más movida de diciembre.

ㅡ¡Espera!ㅡ. Volvió a interrumpir sus pasos, casi corriendo los pocos metros que lo separaban hasta ponerse enfrente de él sin dejarlo salir. ㅡ¿Por lo menos me dejas llevarte a donde pensabas ir?... pronto me vienen a buscar y puedo dejarte por el lugar.

ㅡNo te preocupes. Vivo a casi tres cuadrasㅡ. Dijo sin pensar mucho en su respuesta. No observando la cara de alegría que el moreno había puesto ante la misma.

ㅡ¡Entonces vendré todos los días a esta zona, hasta que pueda pagarte la deuda! Aún me quedan tres meses aquíㅡ. Gritó entusiasmado acercándose lentamente hacia él.

ㅡMierdaㅡ. Yuri supo que en ese momento había hablado demás.

¿Cómo se suponía que él habría quedado atrapado con una persona como el chico que lo tenía apresado en el callejón, tan solo por ayudarlo? Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había fijado que aquel chico extraño se había acercado hasta él y colocando su diestra sobre el hombro delgado del rubio susurró a su contrario. ㅡMira aquí...ㅡ. Arbitrario a sus palabras, alzó la vista, observando como una cámara tomaba una foto de los dos, haciendo reflejo de sus rostros, en la pantalla táctil del celular del más alto.

ㅡ¿¡HAAAH!? ¿ME TOMASTE UNA FOTO?ㅡ. Gritó separándose, inmediatamente de él, molesto por la situación. Estaba a casi nada de darle una patada en su entrepierna, cuando vio correr al peli negro hacía la salida contraria. Observó, como este caminó de espaldas para llevar dos de dedos a su frente y despedirse como si se tratan de un capitán y su súbdito. ㅡ¡Nos vemos pronto!ㅡ. Alzó la mano, esperando haber sido escuchado y perdiéndose por aquel estrecho pasadizo contrario a su dirección.

ㅡHAHAHAHAHAㅡ. Una estrenduosa risa, se escuchó e hizo eco en las paredes de su habitación. Después del relato que el peli rubio le había contado, no pudo evitar lanzarse para atrás, conteniendo la risa, para liberarla casi en el oído del menor.

ㅡMila...ㅡ. Pronunció Yuri, frunciendo la cejas y levantándose del lado de ella, molesto por como se reía de su situación.

ㅡSiempre te tocan los más locos Yurioㅡ. Respondió, sentándose nuevamente en la cama, mientras con su diestra secaba las lágrimas imaginarias que peligrosamente pedían por salir de los ojos de la peli roja. ㅡ¿Qué piensas hacer si de verdad te busca?, tampoco es que no sepa por donde viniste. ¿Quieres que le diga a Hayato algo?ㅡ.

Yuri negó con la cabeza. No creía volver a ver a ese hombre que hablaba disparate alguno, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía y seguramente al descubrir que era un prostituto, dejaría de molestarle como todo el que alguna vez se haya interesado de otra forma en él.

ㅡDudo que regrese Mila. Ese extranjero parecía estar perdido... de todas formas mi celo es esta semana, se dará cuenta que no me verá en este tiempo y se cansará de esperar, ven durmamos un poco antes que te vayas, estás igual de cansada que yoㅡ.

Alzando sus hombros en ademán de pereza, en tan solo pensar sus próximos días. Se recostó en su cama, esperando a su amiga hiciera lo mismo. Estrechando cálidamente su mano con la contraria, cerró sus ojos para poder consolidar el sueño reparador que necesitaba luego de aquel extraño y no tan maravilloso día.

 **Gracias para los que siguen conmigo uvu, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**


	5. No todo lo que ves es lo que parece

Moonlight Sonata ㅡ Beethoven.

La melodía pegadiza de Beethoven envolvía toda la habitación.

El sonido del piano absorvía sus preocupaciones, sus dedos se movían al compás de las teclas sonoras e imaginarias que visualizaban sus ojos como si de un concierto de piano se tratara y él fuese la estrella principal.

Necesitaba locura, necesitaba la pasión que sólo sentía con música clásica.

Su mente trabajaba velozmente, mientras cabeceaba el ritmo que se escuchaba a retumbos en las paredes que albergaban su descanso. La suerte de encontrarse en una suite sin habitaciones cerca a la misma, presionaba su paz, aunque él mismo la arruinase. No era el momento de estar en esa situación pero su sentido común lo apresaba.

El chico con ojos de avellana yacía semi recostado en un mueble que parecía viejo, pero cómodo, negro y ancho en el que cabía todo su cuerpo. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, porque sentía que si llegase a abrir aquellos inmensos ventanales la luz iba a consumir su desgracia, cuando esperaba poder aspirarla unos minutos más de su escabrosa angustia.

Un suspiro largo lo llevó a cerrar sus ojos, bajando sus manos alzadas cuando Spring Waltz de Chopin comenzó a sonar. No estaba seguro si era feliz de conocer tantas piezas de música clásica. No estaba seguro si debía agradecerle a su madre por obligarlo a estudiar en conservatorios sólo para aprender más el arte de la música y que esta se quede impregnada en sus venas como la sangre que recorría su sistema, realmente no se encontraba seguro de nada.

De joven aprendió tantas artes, sólo para prosperar en un futuro. O eso es lo que siempre le vendían en su infancia cuando le decían que los alfas dominantes como él, debían saber amoldarse a diferentes tipos de enseñanzas porque ellos estaban destinados a prosperar en la vida y ser ovacionados como tal. A sus cortos 22 años ya había aprendido y tocado el éxito con sus propias manos. A pesar de haber nacido en Kazajistán, formó su carrera temprana en Estados Unidos, siendo venerado como uno de los prodigios de la actuación.

¿Qué no sabía hacer el tan denominado Héroe de Kazajistán?

Fue la pregunta estrella en una entrevista que le hicieron a Otabek Altin cuando llegó a Japón siendo este su destino para grabar escenas en lo que sería su próxima película.

Ya llevaba un mes ahí y aún no se acostumbraba a lo que veía, sentía o a su gente, aunque no podría quejarse de los paisajes, todo eso lo maravillaba un poco más cuando cambiaban de escenario. Después de todo el sistema americanizado que tenía en su mente se había perdido ante el cambio cultural.

Sentía que su tiempo de descanso no le pertenecía en aquel país; además de no saber el idioma si deseaba pasear a solas, su sistema digestivo ante el cambio de comida lo mataba lentamente y la diferencia horaria de la cuál tuvo que volver a adecuar luego de vivir tantos años en Estados Unidos le pasaba factura a su cuerpo, dejándolo más cansado de lo que esperaba.

Era un desastre andando, un desastre famoso y multimillonario, que de cierta manera lo hacía sentir vacío, tan vacío como el amor que su abuelo le profesaba.

Un sonido seco lo despertó de su ensueño, vislumbrando una figura pasar frente suyo para apagar el pequeño parlante que conectaba con su celular que reproducía la música clásica que escuchaba. Sin ganas de seguirlo con la mirada, retomó su posición en el mueble, dejando que el presente hiciera lo que quisiera en ese momento. Rodó sus ojos al sentir la luz pasar por los ventanales. Alguien que sabía quién era y no quería tratar de adivinar se había atrevido a molestarlo en su día de depresión decisivo.

ㅡ¿Aún sigues con eso?ㅡ. Preguntó un joven de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba parado frente al actor, sus brazos en forma de jarra se encontraban posicionados en sus caderas, denotando todo el enojo que sentía hacía su amigo.

El kazajo alzó su brazo izquierdo observando el reloj que adornaba su muñeca en ese momento.

ㅡEstamos 23, es mi día depresivo, inténtalo el 1 de nuevoㅡ. Pronunció mientras se volvía a acomodar en el mueble, dándole la espalda al contrario. A pesar de que el coreano era su amigo, cuando le daban sus ataques de ser buen mánager se ganaba el puesto a la persona más molesta del universo.

¿Será que él deseaba un premio por esa nominación y esperaba que el Kazajo se la dé a fin de año?

Sí, probablemente era eso. Porque no encontraba otros motivos para que Seung Gil no entendiese los días donde su alfa, se encontraba apagado por sobre muchas cosas.

ㅡOtabek, estuviste saliendo toda la semana después de la grabación en la mañana a quién sabe donde. ¿No te bastó aquel día que te perdiste? ¿No te diste cuenta que si tus fans te hubiesen atrapado aún nos faltaba por llegar a salvarte? ¿Acaso quieres volver a tener problemas?ㅡ. Muchas preguntas, sin respuesta por el simple motivo de que el Kazajo no deseaba responder. Resopló ante su interrogatorio, para volver a dirigirle la mirada a su mánager, llevando su diestra a alborotar sus propios cabellos en protesta de cansancio.

ㅡMira... sé que te preocupas por mí. Lo entiendo, pero eres mi amigo. No mi padre...

ㅡEn momentos como este soy tu mánager y luego tu amigo.

ㅡ¡Peor aún!ㅡ. Alzó los brazos en señal de protesta, mientras se paraba del cómodo mueble que lo había cobijado por unas cuantas horas atrás.

ㅡAgradezco mucho que me hayas tratado de dar días libres, pero estoy bien. Sólo necesito este último día para descansar...ㅡ. Caminó en dirección hacía la puerta de entrada, tomando sus llaves y su celular de la mesa de noche que se encontraba bien posicionada a un lado de su cama.

ㅡPrometo volver mañana a las grabaciones...ㅡ. Volvió a hablar sin antes escuchar lo que su contrario tenía que decirle, debía salir rápido ante cualquier protesta que el mayor le pudiese dar. Caminó, un poco más rápido, para tomar su gorra, sus lentes y por último colocarse el cubre bocas dejando con las últimas palabras del coreano entre sus labios.

¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo para que se encontrará tan desanimado?

¿Qué le había pasado a Otabek Altin? Esa era la pregunta del millón que ni el mismo Otabek podría responderla con naturalidad.

Todo había cambiado después de que conoció a un pequeño rubio que lo salvó de una estampida de sus fans más locas sin pedir nada a cambio. Y peor aún, no haberlo reconocido cuando su rostro ya se encontraba impreso en la mente de todos como la moneda de oro que no necesitas pero que tienes, porque "Dios te amó tanto para dártela". O es así como se referían sus fans en los comentarios que llenaban de ese tipo de piropos su instagram cada que subía una foto nueva, promocionando algo o aburrido enseñando su rostro, porque es lo que su mánager lo obligaba a hacer, después de todo su figura pública era más importante que la del presidente de Estados Unidos o era así como Seung Gil inventaba ese pretexto para elevarle el orgullo a su alfa y convencerlo de hacer cosas que no quería. Ya que eso sí, a pesar de ser famoso, las redes sociales que tenía eran obligadas y no porque realmente lo deseara. Muchas veces hasta su propio mánager se hacía cargo de ellas haciéndose pasar por la estrella en ascenso como lo era el kazajo y no podría importarle menos. Pero eso ya era otra historia de las muchas que tenía por contar o llevar a la tumba si el caso lo ameritaba.

El sonido de el semáforo para transeúntes lo trajo al presente. Su destino eran las mismas calles, donde había conocido a aquel chico que entraba en la categoría de misterioso y extraño. Había estado yendo prácticamente toda la semana, al lugar donde lo vio por primera vez antes de huir con él. Había dicho que su hogar era cerca así que se pregunta a cada momento ¿Por qué no se habría aparecido en todo ese tiempo frente a él? ¿Quizá pasó por enfrente suyo y no lo identificó? Aunque esa parte era casi imposible, se la pasaba viendo la foto que tomó sin su permiso con él, a pesar de lo borroso que él se veía, aquella foto se había convertido en su nuevo fondo de celular, así que quiera o no, lo veía al encender. Quizá o muy probable era que el destino lo odiase de nuevo por lo que veces tenía ganas de gritar al cielo y preguntarle a quién sea que lo escuchase "Oye ¿¡Me odias!?"

Sentía que deseaba ver al peli rubio, su corazón le pedía retribuir el que lo haya sacado de un apuro. Y quizá por coincidencia que ellos hablasen el mismo idioma, lo hacía creer que el oji jade sería un prospecto a mejor amigo, antes de tener que regresarse a Estados Unidos, cuando los tres meses de estadía en ese lugar llegarán a su término.

Aunque pensará todo eso, también quería fingir que su depresión en esos días no era debido a él, debido a que aunque le dijera que iba a ir nuevamente sólo para encontrarse con él a este le hubiese importado la nada y no se habría prestado para verlo.

Se puso a contar el tiempo exacto en que esta vez se quedaría a esperarlo, ya serían 4 días en los que se habría quedado casi todo el día caminando de un lado a otro esperando por su llegada. Teniendo la esperanza de que aquel chico iba a pasar por la misma esquina donde se encontraron la primera vez. Había ido todos y cada uno de los días como prometió y en ciertas ocasiones se habría quedado casi las 24 horas sólo para verlo, sin premonición alguna de que esto vaya a ocurrir. Por suerte Seung-Gil se prestó para ayudarlo y que tuviese descanso fingiendo una enfermedad y atrasando sus escenas para que pudiesen grabar las que eran sin él, aún así sabía que no podía aplazar por más tiempo su "enfermedad" por lo que la depresión lo volvía a golpear a su rostro de manera tosca y cruel.

No entendía como se había obsesionado por conocer a alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era, cuando miles matarían por estrecharle la mano, o respirar tan solo segundos cerca a él. Pero aquel chico con cabellos dorados como el sol, sólo deseaba alejarse de él como si fuese un bicho raro. ¿Ese chico se encontraba tan metido en su propio mundo que ni siquiera veía que en esa calle había una inmensa valla en donde él salía promocionando un perfume con una modelo de curvas pronunciadas abrazada a él? Quizá quiso omitir su rostro por aparecer con ella.

Se decidió por ir a tomar un café para poder lograr estar en esa zona casi todo el día nuevamente. Era el último día en el que podía seguir fingiendo en su trabajo que se encontraba enfermo y no lo iba a seguir desperdiciando como por un momento pensó hacerlo encerrado en su habitación a oscuras escuchando música clásica.

ㅡVamos Yuri, tú puedesㅡ. Golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos, varias veces dándose ánimos para poder levantarse y quitar toda la pereza que arrastraba en ese momento.

Era el último día de su celo, y no podía seguir perdiendo su tiempo.

Prácticamente una semana sin poder trabajar, y habiendo olvidado comprar víveres, las provisiones de comida se habían reducido a la nada, tenía que salir y buscar algo para la semana o luego no tendría tiempo de hacerlo, después de todo en estas épocas festivas eran donde más clientes venían por su cuerpo y necesitaba sentirse más recargado y enérgico.

Aún con su trasero humedecido por haber estado ayudando a su omega reprimido con aquellos juguetes que su clientela le solía regalar, se levantó desganado de la cama, aún sentía a su omega aullar por tener algo dentro de él, pero no se iba a dar el gusto de ser igual a esos débiles que herían el orgullo de su especie y que tan solo se entregaban por sentir algo duro y carnoso entre sus piernas, sin importarles las consecuencias que tendrían en un futuro próximo.

Separando las sábanas de su cuerpo, se encontraba desnudo, adolorido y caliente, su cuerpo aún pedía un alfa y no le iba a dar el gusto de tenerlo.

No mientras el viva, no necesitaba de un alfa dominante para poder sentirse bien, ni procrear cachorros; ni hoy ni nunca o es lo que creía desde que llegó al país nipón hace algunos años atrás.

Caminó lentamente tomando su toalla del aparador y se dirigió hacia el pequeño baño que tenía en su dormitorio, comenzó a llenar la tina tratando de sentarse a un lado de esta en la pequeña alfombra que tenía en el baño. Soltó un suspiro agudo, sintiendo contraer su entrada, mientras sentía su intimidad volver a humedecerse por atención. "Maldito celo" se dijo así mismo mientras sentía el calor retomar su cuerpo y un suave color rosáceo volver a sus mejillas.

Se levantó para quedar arrodillado en la alfombra del baño. Escuchando el sonido del agua caer que lo estimulaba para lo siguiente que pensaba hacer. Llevó su diestra a su entrada dilatada e introdujo su primer dígito dentro de ella. Arqueó su espalda sosteniéndose del lavamanos para no caerse, deslizando de a poco su dedo índice que entraba con total facilidad por su humedecido asterisco. Leves quejidos salían de sus labiales, a medida que el ritmo de sus fingidas estocadas imaginando que era un miembro adulto iba en aumento.

Necesitaba más, necesitaba alguien más. Pero lamentableme las pocas personas que conocía eran sólo clientes, a los cuáles nunca les pediría hacer aquella hazaña en su celo. Betas, que trabajaban en su ámbito y omegas que lo más próximo que tendría de ellos era él introduciéndose en su interior y no al revés como ahora su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Un segundo dedo pasó a tomar acción, cuando midió su necesidad de sentir algo más grueso que un dedo delgado como los suyos en su interior. Ahora el dedo corazón e índice invadían su entrada, iban y venían en un constante vaivén, abriéndose de vez en cuando en forma de tijera, para acaparar más su necesitado trasero.

Le gustaba sentir lo estrecho que se ponía, y los mini espasmos que le daban o los pequeños choques de electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo hasta su miembro. Sus piernas se estremecían junto al amargo sabor del placer, soportando con su zurda no resbalarse de aquel lavamanos y partirse el mentón sólo por darse continua atención.

ㅡMngh...ahng...ㅡ. Salivaba, mientras trataba de gesticular palabras entre sus gemidos. Intentaba introducir más profundo sus dedos, sabiendo que aunque lo intentará no podría conseguirlo tan fácilmente como las manos agraciadas y largas de un alfa común y cualquiera. Pero a pesar de que su empleo se trataba de eso, no necesitaba a cualquiera en ese momento.

ㅡ¿Me dejas ayudarte?ㅡ. Escuchó una voz ronca detrás de él, mientras sentía que le colocaban sus manos sobre el trasero. Un trasero apetitoso en forma de durazno que cargaba el peli rubio o es lo que siempre lo vanagloriaban en toda su dimensión, acariciando con sus manos sus glúteos, acaparaba toda la extensión del mismo, estrujando, pellizcando su suave contorno, que ejercía movimiento sobre lo necesitado que estaba. Asintiendo levemente con su cabeza, dio paso a una orden que tomó como inmediata a aquel extraño que lo tocaba tan desesperadamente a lo que él se encontraba.

Aquel chico con apariencia más robusta que la de Yuri, tomó la mano del oji jade, colocándola en su espalda y haciendo presión cuerpo a cuerpo de esta, como si su torso y la espalda del peli rubio eran las esposas de su brazo. El oji jade se quejó ante la falta de atención que recibía su trasero, bajando su rostro y apegando sus glúteos ante el miembro duro y erecto del extraño que había invadido su hogar.

La diestra que no se encontraba aprisionando el delgado cuerpo del rubio la usó para llevar la punta de su grueso miembro a la entrada humedecida del chico que gritaba con sus ojos y su movimiento de cadera lo necesitado que se encontraba por verse lleno hasta el fondo de su próstata o la entrada de su útero, el cuál pedía ser llenado de cachorros en ese momento.

Con una sola estocada su miembro entró, arqueó su espalda apegándose al duro cuerpo moreno que se encontraba atrás suyo. Disfrutaba restregarse contra él, volverse loco entre sus ensueños. Volteando el rostro para saber quién lo estaba tocando, observó las facciones de aquel chico que hace más de una semana había salvado. ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba en ese momento. Sólo le importaba el sonido que ejercían sus cuerpos al chocar, por el constante movimiento de sus caderas al apegarse de forma más dura y concisa al miembro palpitante e hinchado de su contrario.

ㅡAghn.. ahh...ㅡ Soltaba gemidos casi sonoros de sus labiales abiertos. Quería fundirse en él, ser uno. Una mano grande y morena pasó a su mejilla recorriendo la misma, hasta que lo obligó a abrir la boca colocando sus dedos dentro.

ㅡLámelosㅡ. Ordenó la voz masculina que estaba profanando su entrada. Casi como si fuese sumiso cosa que detestaba ser, obedeció inmediatamente, salivando sus dedos y derramando por las comisuras de sus labios al no poder cerrar su boca.

Estaba perdido en placer y eso le gustaba.

Como si su orgullo lo traicionara, sintió que estaba perdido en la lujuria.

Lujuria que esperaba seguir toda la noche, todos los días. Lujuria que no había experimentado antes.

Un fuerte sonido hizo que abriera sus ojos como si saliera de un trance. Observó su mano izquierda viendo como el líquido seminal de su pene se derramaba en él.

¿Estaba soñando despierto? ¿Soñó con ese chico que había visto sólo una vez?

Retiró los dígitos de su diestra de su trasero, viendo como recurría sus fluídos de estos. Iba a matar a Potya luego de esto, pero también le agradecía muy dentro suyo o se perdería en la lujuria de lo que pasó momentos atrás, donde soñó con ese hombre musculoso que lo tomaba como una fiera salvaje en su baño.

Su omega lo estaba volviendo loco, pensó.

Pasaron tan solo segundos para darse cuenta lo mojado que se encontraba el piso. Se había olvidado cerrar la llave de su tina y se había inundado los alrededores del baño.

Casi con las piernas agarrotadas por el incesante dolor en sus rodillas, al haber estado tanto tiempo en esa posición se levantó para cerrar el grifo que seguía goteando agua para su baño. Maldito y traicionero cuerpo, lo odiaba pero no podía hacer nada por eso. Se había perdido tanto que ahora hizo un fiasco con su departamento y debía arreglarlo, lo haría pero después de su tan esperada ducha.

Se metió a la tina, a pesar de lo rebosante que estaba, viendo como el agua salía de esta, quedándose por rato tiempo, pensando que debía salir urgente por el último supresor de la semana, para que el día siguiente pudiera trabajar sin contratiempo alguno. Se sumergió entero haciendo burbujas con su respiración hasta que se vio falta de esta. Tomó el shampoo y se colocó mucho de este, tomando luego la manguera de agua para limpiar los residuos de ese químico especial.

A pesar de ser un omega algo pobre, le podría faltar de todo menos, productos para cuidar su sedoso cabello. Luego repitió la acción con el acondicionador y al final con su crema de cabello. Enjuagándose todo. Terminó su baño más rápido de lo que pensó. Tomó la toalla, y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo yendo a buscar un trapeador.

Secó el desastre en el que se había convertido su baño, y desagüo el agua de su bañera. Con un suspiro algo agobiado, se dirigió a su habitación buscando que ponerse para poder ir a la farmacia en busca de sus soluciones.

Tomó lo primero que vió. Un pantalón Jean, que ajustaba su trasero y esbeltas piernas. Y una camisa negra con estampado de tigre en ella. La primera vez que la vió se había enamorado de ella y hasta la fecha se había convertido en su favorita.

Con un abrigo rojo que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas (el único limpio en ese momento) tomó sus llaves y su pequeño celular y se dirigió a la calle con la única cosa en mente. Sus supresores.

 **Y terminamos. Gracias por los que siguen mi fic.**


	6. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

**Yuri Plisetsky no necesitaba amigos, ni conocidos.**

Lo descubrió a los seis años cuando tuvo que protegerse de algunos niños alfa que comenzaron a molestarlo tan sólo por hallar que había nacido omega.

De esa manera es como a tan tierna edad, aprendió a defenderse al ser descubierto en su examen físico/médico que servía para reconocer el segundo género de cada uno de los estudiantes de la institución a la que pertenecía.

Aquellos "amigos" que pensaba él que tenía, se habían encargado de arrancarle de sus pequeñas manos, el sobre que contenía el resultado que solo debían verlo en casa junto a sus padres el cuál Yuri sostenía con devoción para que nadie le preguntara por lo que sería tarde o temprano su eterno suplicio.

Así fue como en su primera pelea, terminó golpeando a cada uno de esos indeseables infantes en lo que como consecuencia e irremediable decisión su abuelo tuvo que cambiarlo de escuela, ya sea por el bien de ellos o por la salud mental de su nieto.

Lo descubrió también a los diez años, cuando creía que su nuevo padrastro era su amigo pero sólo se preocupaba por robar a su abuelo y perderse con su madre por varios días dejándolo sólo en la casa que compartían.

Nunca entendía estos cambios extremos y tampoco como seguía confiando en el amor que prometían darle. ¿Por qué creería Yuri que el tercer quizá cuarto hombre que llevaba su madre a casa sería distinto al resto de los demás? Después de todo, ya no identificaba cuál era su verdadero padre ¿Tan siquiera supo quién era? Al ser que desde pequeño todos estos venían con la misma excusa. Y con el mismo refrán para un niño que creía en todo lo que ocurría. Sus típicas palabras de hielo "Hola Yura, soy tu nuevo padre, nos vamos a divertir juntos" con las que el peli rubio se emocionaba, terminaban por desacreditar su confianza en la gente, de tal manera que fue así como poco a poco se daba cuenta pasado el tiempo de que lo dicho sólo le traería nuevos problemas a su vida.

Aseguró también a sus quince años que no tenía necesidad de obtener personas a su alrededor, cuando estando sólo en un nuevo país, sin saber la lengua materna de sus habitantes, la gente que se le acercaba sólo lo hacía por el sexo que podría ofrecerle en sus años tiernos.

¿Para qué necesitaría amigos, si los pocos que alguna vez tuvo, llegaron a ser la mayor decepción de su vida?

Para Yuri, todo indicaba que cualquier relación de amistad estaba destinada al fracaso, por lo menos hasta sus dieciséis años donde existió una intrusa que por más que deseara no podía sacarla de su departamento. La única persona que supo que podía contar aún cuando al principio todo estaba en contra de él y las ganas de llorar a solas se encontraban presente cada día de su vida.

Al comienzo fue un completo incordio. Una mujer de cabellos rojizos que se autodenominó como Mila Babicheva, había llegado junto al que sería su próximo proxeneta y al cuál conoció después de que la persona que estaba encargada de él, lo haya entregado dos meses antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Vivió junto con su compatriota diferentes lapsos de su vida de los cuáles no podría decir que estaba orgulloso pero claramente fijó un punto de partida en su amistad, en donde se dio cuenta que ella lo salvaría no importando el momento o la circunstancias y que por estas pequeñas cosas al futuro que daba en grandes pasos en su adolescencia habría encontrado en Mila una mejor amiga, una confidente que no le exigiría demostrar lo que sentía. Una confidente que lo apoyaría en su descubrimiento de su propio ser, todo eso como si fuese una ganga de sentimientos, sin desacreditarlos ni obligarlos. Ella sabía que aunque no lo mostrase la quería, y era su comunicación sincera lo que le gustaba.

Quizá no lo esperaba, pero uno era mejor que nada y a veces peor que mucho, cosa que poco podría importarle.

Vivir muchas cosas junto a Mila, delinearon su vida más pasable en la que se daría cuenta que sólo contaba con una persona de confianza y eso era suficiente para él.

Se sentía aliviado de que ella estuviese con él, aliviado por su apoyo. Todo esto siempre y cuando no amaneciera borracha y en la puerta de su departamento como las miles de veces que debía ayudarla en su cercanía, está pidiendo pasar para obtener el cariño del rubio y esa presencia acogedora que ella solía llamar a su hogar "como cuna de tigres", simplemente por lo confortable que llegaba a ser para ella y porque la personalidad del rubio rugía con la fuerza de mil soles, que en su ebriedad ella deseaba tocar. Lo que Yuri no distinguía en esa soledad que solía abarcarla era si le gustaba su casa por sólo estar junto a él o porque realmente estaba huyendo de algo o alguien en su pequeño departamento.

En varias ocasiones trataba de canalizar los motivos por los que la peli roja amiga necesitaba tanto ir a donde vivía. Su habitación no era grande, ni mucho menos parecía sacada de la realeza. Apenas y su lugar de estadía era lo mínimo que él necesitaba para vivir y no morir de frío en el duro invierno que solía atravesar Japón.

Cuando no se encontraba solo y Mila llegaba su hogar, esta adulaba su departamento como si fuese una mansión con las comodidades que cualquiera pudiera desear.

En su mente entreveraba lo que la mujer decía con recuerdos vagos de su niñez y comprendía totalmente que este lugar no era tan acogedor como el que compartía con su abuelo cuando residía en su madre Rusia.

Callaba ante las palabras necias de su conocida y reía cuando esta se contorneaba por toda la habitación soñando con las cosas que no existían pero imaginaba dentro del departamento.

Creía en su silencio que tan solo, si Mila hubiese conocido el hogar de su abuelo y en esas circunstacias en la que se encontraba su desordenada existencia, lo más probable es que se hubiese mudado con él.

Escuchaba atento a las historias que su oji azul amiga inventaba cuando realizaban pijamadas juntos los días que coincidían sus supuestas y obligadas vacaciones, hablaba de como la dignidad del joven rubio en sus "tiempos oscuros", aún no se había apagado a pesar de que los primeros días de su desamparo ante el mundo de la prostitución fueron crudos para él y ella lo sabía, estaba orgullosa de eso y el proceso del chico de no doblegarse a la depresión.

Contaba como si estuviese frente a un público espectacular las hazañas que su joven amigo omega hacía, y como en ocasiones él debía apagar un poco su orgullo, al realizar diferentes cosas por la satisfacción de sus clientes, cosas que ella nunca haría pero él se atrevía. Sabía que era por protegerse pero sonreía apretando las mejillas del joven rubio dándole ánimos a sus aventuras alocadas de una noche. Ya que Yuri Plisetsky sería siempre orgulloso, en donde cabía su dignidad reservada y muy bien parada.

Tres resacas después si era posible, terminaba hablando del lugar donde él vivía.

Según su amiga, su departamento tenía un estilo japonés conservador que la hacía soñar mil maravillas en cuestión de segundos a pesar del tamaño.

Aquel pequeño hogar constaba de solo dos habitaciones y algunas figuras de anime que compró de a poco como colección, de los programas japoneses que solía ver en sus tiempos libres cuando la oji azul llevaba su smartphone sólo para ayudarlo a practicar el idioma que aunque ya se había acostumbrado aún le faltaba por aprender.

Entrando por la puerta principal podías observar la sala en la que se hallaba sólo una mesita de centro redonda de tonos negruzcos que servía también para servir sus comidas, un mueble cómodo comprado en una barata del mercado y la pequeña cocina ubicada simétricamente en la esquina, junto a la lavandería.

Su dormitorio y el pequeño baño con su tina que se encontraba casi oculta atrás de una puerta con el póster de Yuzuru Hanyu colgado en ella, se encontraba a lado de su cama lo cuál hacían ver su hogar humilde pero digno a sus gustos.

Algo de lo cuál él no se quejaba, ni mucho menos se molestaba que los pocos que habían entrado a su espacio personal conocieran o lo invadieran, ya que como tal era su lugar sagrado de descanso.

Terminando así su paseo con un pequeño arenero para que Potya lo usará en sus necesidades y libretas de apuntes regadas por el suelo, cuando liberaba sus tensiones en dibujos que nunca verían la luz pero para él se convertían en sus pequeños tesoros.

Un lejano golpeteo al piso semi alfombrado hizo a Yuri que se despertara en el presente, encontrándosé así mismo con la interrogativa que instaba por descubrir que tenía de bueno su domicilio, y por qué las personas quisieran estar junto a él en ese pequeño espacio.

Luego de unos segundos y con un repaso rápido de su mirada a su espacio personal se preguntó de forma preocupante ¿Qué pensarían otras personas al entrar en su guarida?

Y sobretodo la pregunta que lo molestaba y la más importante era ¿Por qué en ese mismo momento se encontraba un extraño semi recostado en el mueble de su sala?

¿Qué había sucedido con aquel rubio que negaba compañía, para que sugiera a un extraño a entrar a su domicilio?

Yuri a sus ya casi dicieocho años, se encontraba en su sala, en dónde había invitado a un ser que sólo había visto una vez al cual sujetaba una bolsa de hielos sobre su propio ojo izquierdo. Aquel moreno extraño que al parecer estaba igual de nervioso que él.

No fue hasta luego de minutos de silencio y auxilio hacía el moreno que observaba sus movimientos que fue él quién había decidido romper el hielo que irónicamente los abrazaba.

Así fue como Otabek no pensaba en más que comunicarse con la pequeña fiera que lo ayudaba.

ㅡGracias...ㅡ. Dijo con perfecta elocuencia, despertando a Yuri de su trance, el mismo que observando cómo sujetaba la bolsa sobre aquel moretón que se había formado alrededor de su ojo, se alejó sin discreción alguna de su lado.

ㅡEstaba bien, te metiste en el camino de poder noquear a esa bestia...Como sea, puedes descansar hasta que estés listo para irteㅡ. respondió casi con un bufido al final, apartando su mirada de la contraria para luego sentarse a un lado del mueble mientras tomaba unas hojas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y comenzaba a trazar pequeños dibujos con los lápices regados en su mesita. No le importaba que estuviesen arrugadas, tenía que hacer algo que lo distrajera de su presencia y no echar rápidamente a aquel molesto alfa que lo veía sin vergüenza alguna.

Con el cortante silencio que se formó nuevamente en cuestión de segundos en la habitación el peli rubio comenzó a recordar los sucesos que incitaron a que este invitará al extraño a su hogar.

Era pasada la una de la tarde en la que Yuri había decidido salir rápidamente de su departamento y buscar lo que necesitaba para los días siguientes. En ese incómodo paseo del mercado a una farmacia, el malhumorado peli rubio no podía pedir más de lo que ya estaba viviendo.

Sentía su entrada humedecida, normal para su celo y totalmente incómoda.

Su calor corporal elevado, más normal que sus primeros días de celo.

Y por último su enojo torturando su mente conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Lo que no era normal es que se había olvidado de comprar provisiones para poder sobrevivir en los nuevos días de esa semana, y también el sentir que un estúpido alfa lo había estado siguiendo desde hace dos cuadras atrás.

Para el colmo de su suerte, ese día no podía empeorar más. Era el último día de su celo y aunque se sentía seguro de salir a las calles era peligroso para él, todo a pesar de que gracias a su profesión, había aprendido a controlar las feromonas fuertes, para evitar cercanía de algún extraño alfa a su presencia, pero al parecer no siempre todo resultaba como quería.

No podía girarse y enfrentar al alfa acosador por prevención, ni mucho menos correr. Todo lo que necesitaba era actuar tranquilo más de lo que parecía estar, entrar al mercado, salir rápidamente, comprar nuevos supresores y dirigirse a su departamento donde podría descansar en lo que quedaba del día.

Sí ese sería su plan...sería su plan, si el alfa atrás suyo no estuviese jodiéndolo con cada paso que daba atrás de él.

No sé atrevía a meterse a callejones, o estaría sólo. Tampoco a pedir ayuda, porque la mayoría de los que se encontraban por el paso eran sus vecinos que no les agradaba para nada la vida que él llevaba a pesar de que algunos con engaños a sus familias les gustaba pagar por su cuerpo.

La doble moral se formaba en el aire siempre que los veía huir, pero a él no podía importarle nada de eso, por lo menos pagaban por sus servicios así que era lo que menos tomaba en cuenta en en ese momento. Y probablemente quizá nunca lo haría.

"Respira Yuratchka. Pronunció como si fuese su propio abuelo en su mente. Ese estúpido alfa que te sigue no te hará nada, no hagas nada precipitado, quizá solo va por el mismo camino que tú" se repetía, mientras apretaba con sus delgadas manos el bolso de tela que siempre llevaba consigo a la hora de hacer sus compras. Podría encontrarse algo desaliñado por el tiempo de uso que este le había brindado en los años que había vivido en Japón, pero era su fiel compañero en sus salidas.

El peli rubio fue contando cada uno de sus pasos. Cerró sus ojos en ese momento, cuando se detuvo en seco solo para canalizar de mejor forma las pisadas que lo seguían.

Estas eran firmes pero torpes, gruesas pero decididas...casi silenciosas, pero... ¿Qué rayos? Una corriente incómoda se formó en toda su espalda al sentir nuevas pisadas que estaban al acecho de su sombra.

¿Ahora eran dos alfas atrás suyo? ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba a un omega malhumorado que Lo que menos quería era un violador en serie entre sus piernas debido al celo.

Aspiró hondamente dejando escapar luego de unos segundos el aire de sus pulmones, su corazón parecía que estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho. Retomó sus pasos. Uno, dos, tres. Fueron los suficientes para saber lo siguiente maniobra que iba a realizar.

Cerró sus ojos y levantando su pierna, de manera discreta pero con toda la violencia que su cuerpo podía ejercer, se volteó dando una patada al aire implorando a los dioses o algún ente mayor que lo escuchara que su golpe diera directo al molesto alfa que lo seguía.

Auch, auch, auch. Fue el sonido que escuchó de la persona que se encontraba tras él.

Sonriendo victorioso, abrió lentamente sus esmeraldas viendo el panorama que lo acompañaba en su violento ataque. Un chico de piel morena se encontraba tirado en el piso con sus manos sobre su rostro, mientras alguien más grande y robusto que él corría dejándolo a su suerte en el piso.

Yuri rió, no pudo evitarlo. Le había ganado a esos molestos alfas. O por lo menos encararía al que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

ㅡ¡Tú! Alfa de mierda

Apuntó su índice al rostro del chico que aún no se levantaba pero sostenía sus manos sobre lo que parecía ser el certero golpe en su rostro que recibió de parte del rubio.

ㅡ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome?

Frunció sus labios al ver que este no le respondía. Yuri se encontraba dispuesto a hacer un escándalo en la calle, solo para que atrapasen al desconocido tirado en la vereda por acoso a su trasero, o es lo que suponía que deseaba este de él.

No iba a doblegarse, menos cuando él era conocido en esa zona. No parecer indefenso era la mayor prueba que la vida le podía poner y su carácter le ayudaba en esa misión.

Espera...espera... soy yo... casi sin aliento, el chico que no mostraba su rostro, fue levantando su mirada para encontrarse con las orbes esmeraldas que lo miraban con total desagrado.

ㅡ¿¡Haaa!?ㅡ. Gritó al observar al chico que había golpeado minutos atrás. ¿Acaso no fue él, el que era perseguido por mujeres extrañas por más de una cuadra? ¿Qué hacía en su zona de nuevo y por qué lo ayudaba? Algo le parecía raro al rubio que encolérico no quitaba la mirada de su supuesto salvador. Pero no iba a esperar por explicaciones, ni mucho menos iba a confiar en alguien que le tomó una foto desprevenido.

ㅡ¿De verdad te convertiste en mi maldito acosador?ㅡ. A este punto Plisetsky estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

ㅡNo... no...ㅡ Movió sus manos tratando de levantarse. El dolor en su rostro era tan intenso que fue al segundo intento que lo logró.

ㅡYo quería salvarte del alfa que te seguía. Logré tomar su mano cuando estuvo a punto de tocarte... hasta que recibí una patada directo a mi rostro. Que por cierto, duele.

ㅡMira, por salvarte no me debes nada la primera vez. Es más estaba perfecto sin tí.

Como si fuese un problema matemático que resolver en la mente de Otabek comenzaron a recrearse ideas de como podría acercarse más a aquel rubio malhumorado que por segunda vez se quería deshacer de él lo más pronto posible.

No podía dejar que lo dejará aparte de nuevo. Estaba intrigado por su melena rubia y ojos esmeralda y como tal, no se iba a quedar con la duda intacta.

Quería conocerlo,de cierta manera quería retratarse en su vida como si de una pieza de rompecabezas se tratara y por eso no podía dejar que la semana que desperdició esperándolo como amante despechado bajo la lluvia, fuera del hogar de su pareja, se fuera al caño por un malentendido.

Estando ya de pie y viendo como este se alejaba, se apresuró a seguirlo. Pisaba casi sus talones, yendo por el mismo camino que Yuri trazaba con sus tenis azules, de una marca desconocida para él, pero con el mismísimo visto que usaba otra marca que sus días de modelaje le enseñaba y que muy bien conocía, de hecho era el rostro de la misma. ¿Tike? ¿Eso acaso no es..? Antes de responder a esa pregunta, un golpe en su torso lo despertó. Un rubio malhumorado había acertado en su costado derecho con el puño cerrado. Le dio gracia al ver el intento del chico que se encontraba al pie suyo.

¿Acaso pretendía que con eso lo iba a dejar en paz y caer del dolor para no seguirlo? El moreno no iba a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente.

Casi sin pensarlo y al instante, soltó un fuerte quejido. Su maquiavélico plan se formó en cuestión de segundos. Si así es como el peli rubio quería jugar, así es como él iba a darle la contraria. Su diestra se dirigió directamente hacia a su ojo amoratado y la zurda al golpe de su vientre al extremo de su costado derecho. Agachándose su voz sonó más adolorida llamando la atención de los transeúntes que se encontraban de a poco amontonándose a su alrededor.

"Un omega acabó de golpear a un Alfa" se escuchó decir a uno de ellos, mientras los murmullos se hacían más fuertes.

"¿Y si llamamos a la policía, ese pobre Alfa parece muy herido" murmuró la mujer que llevaba a un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

"¿Puedes percibir el olor? es un alfa de clase alta y él solo un omega que quiso golpearlo sin hacerle nada, ¡Yo lo presencié!" Sentenció otro que gritó a su compañero como para que todos lo oyeran.

"Ese alfa se me hace conocido" inquirió el último que poco a poco se comenzó a acercar al alfa tendido en el suelo que seguía fingiendo un fuerte dolor en sus costillas. Sus intenciones eran obvias, deseaba ayudarlo acompañado a la curiosidad de quitarle la gorra que tapaba su rostro.

Poco a poco ambos involucrados se iban sometiendo en una situación peligrosa. Yuri sabía que debía de actuar antes de que también lo reconozcan a él y la policía quiera llevarse ambos a la estación. Observó su objetivo, que se quejaba como si hubiese sido atropellado por un camión. Ojalá eso hubiese pasado para no tener que aguantar el teatro del chico extraño que lo acosaba, pero él sabía que su mentira poco a poco iba a derrumbarse si tan sólo esperaba que la policía llegará, pero esto no lo iba a beneficiar a él. Ni a ninguno de los dos.

Marcó con profundo enojo sus labios en un lujoso pero obvio puchero y se acercó al alfa que seguía fingiendo su propio dolor en el suelo.

ㅡNo sé que estudiaste pero este papel de víctima debe acabar ahora si no quieres que ambos salgamos mal de aquí.

Fue lo único que el peli rubio le pronunció cerca del oído soltando la camisa que con anterioridad había tomado del enojo, haciendo que Otabek se distrajera de su pequeño teatro callejero. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Llamaba la atención más de lo que debería se incorporó sin observar a nadie. ¿Para qué iba a seguir molestando al rubio que lo miraba insistentemente si ya tenía un público demás innecesario? (Más de los que creyó que irían a su rescate) alzando sus manos en forma de derrota, se acercó a Yuri que movía su cabeza como un insistente pedido a que lo siguiera.

ㅡ Lo siento por todo. Mi pareja a veces exagera nuestras peleas ㅡ. Gritó el peli rubio am aire, sin hacer caso a los partidarios de esa reunión, después de tomar la mano del alfa que sonreía ante una victoria que nadie pidió ganar. Apretó su mano para que esté lo siguiera. Ni siquiera lo pensó, no hubo un "vamos a una farmacia, para sanar tu golpe" ni un "dónde vamos" solo existió entre dos extraños un sincero silencio en donde un rubio malhumorado conducía a un peli negro sonriente a quién sabe donde. El deseo de dejarse llevar podría más en los vaciles de su corazón por conocer al molesto/intrigante ser que lo sostenía y era llevado. Según los pensamientos de cada uno.

Así es como en cuestión de escasos minutos Yuri Plisetsky hizo de su fortaleza una guarida de un chico dramático y su desagradable olor de alfa dominante.

ㅡ¿Acaso tengo algo pegado a mi rostro?ㅡ preguntó molesto, dejando de lado lo que hacía, intentó ignorarlo más no pudo con su insistente mirada.

ㅡNo... No, tan sólo es que estoy intrigado por ti.

ㅡ¿¡HAA!? No sé de que hablas. Sólo deja de verme y siéntete bien, rápido o lo que sea que tengas que hacer para sentirte mejor. Que me llegas a dar miedo.

ㅡSi te hubiese dado miedo, no me hubieses traído a tu hogar...

ㅡTouchéㅡ.

Yuri lo sabía, sabía que tan sólo el verle el rostro a la persona con la que tuvo una "pesadilla" húmeda horas otras, no lo iba a traer muy contento y peor aún sintiendo como la incomodidad de sus pensamientos se hacían presente conforme los segundos avanzaban a su lado. ¿Por qué no pensó antes de entrarlo a su hogar? ¡Por todos los dioses! Había fantaseado con él hace horas atrás, prácticamente lo había hecho padre de mil hijos suyos en sus pensamientos y ahora que se volvieron a encontrar (De una mala manera así como el destino quiso que se vieran) lo entra a su departamento. Con un celo que aún no concluye y con sus piernas traicioneras que poco a poco están cobrando vida propia deseando abrirse ante el alfa prominente que está inundando cada parte de su ambiente con su aroma. El perfecto aroma indescriptible a hombre que no lo dejaba descansar siquiera en pensamientos.

Negó su presencia, lo iba a ignorar luego de esa mini charla. Algo que nuevamente no debía ocurrir, no mientras su parte omega estaba ansiosa por abalanzarse a sus brazos de una extraña manera, más que cuando estaba en celo y necesitaba ser llenado urgentemente por algo dentro suyo.

Sus pensamientos volaban sin sentir que alguien se comenzaba a ubicar cómodamente a su lado. Un pequeño golpe lo hizo visualizar su presencia seguido de un sobresalto en su propio sitio más una corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal provocó que sus manos comenzarán de a poco a sudar por la pequeña intrusión a su espacio personal.

ㅡ¿Qué dibujas?ㅡ acercó su rostro aspirando el aroma del omega que receloso no dejaba sus defensas bajas. Estaba curioso por lo que trazaba en las hojas de dibujo y el motivo del que estaba concentrado ignorando su presencia.

Yuri no respondió, Otabek observó la molesta mirada jade y como si supiera lo que haría a a continuación lo tomó de la manga del abrigo color pastel del joven, devolviéndolo a su lugar. Más no dejó que se levantase del puesto.

ㅡHey... No te vayas, sólo quería romper el silencio..

ㅡNo tienes nada que romper aquí, ni siquiera somos conocidos.

ㅡMe llamo... me llamo...ㅡ.

ㅡTe llamas...

Sí, era muy mala idea confiarle su verdadero nombre a un chico que por capricho quiere conocer. ¿Capricho? Destino, como quieran llamarlo. Muy mala idea si él era reconocido como el actor y no como la persona cálida que deseaba que lo conocieran. Después de todo parecía que el peli rubio desconocía de su profesión y su fama y era algo que lo alegraba de alguna forma. Observó los ojos esmeraldas que prácticamente atravesaban de lejos esperar saber todo su nombre. Por lo que había decidido cambiar. ¿Qué podría rimar con su propio nombre? No lo sabía, y no tenía tiempo para seguir callado y cortar el tema de esa manera. ㅡOtabek. Otabek Brownㅡ. ¿Brown? Se pregunto así mismo al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en los labiales del chico que no respondía a nada. Pero fue el único que apellido que se le ocurrió al ver su piel, algo tenía que combinar a su cuerpo esbelto ¿no? Rogando para que no sonará tan falso inquirió con una tos leve la respuesta contraria.

ㅡYuri Plisetsky...ㅡ Contestó el peli rubio bajando la miranda y demostrando que su contacto visual había sido escandalosamente más de un minuto.

ㅡ¿Ahora que ya nos presentamos... eso nos hace amigos. ¿Verdad?ㅡ.

ㅡ¿Acaso crees que sólo el presentarnos te va a convertir mágicamente en mi amigo?

ㅡEs un buen comienzo.

ㅡNo un buen momento.

Silencio fue su única respuesta. Otabek no entendía como poder dirigir una buena conversación con el peli rubio, y Plisetsky no deseaba seguir en sus intentos sin sentido.

Después de todo si este tan sólo supiera cuál era su trabajo, seguramente se alejaría como todo lo que de verdad le importaba. Un ligero suspiro seguido por el sonido leve de la respiración contraria, hizo que Yuri se levantase del puesto incómodo que se encontraba. Se distanció de su semi acosador que pedía casi a gritos que lo sacará de casa a golpes, para evitar un conflicto con los del edificio y girándose para no observar al moreno suplicó por su partida, esperó unos segundos más abrazado así mismo cuando una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó resonar en la habitación.

ㅡWow... ¿Tú dibujaste esto? ¡Yura, dibujas super bien!

El peli negro se había emocionado. A pesar de la negativa que a cada rato encontraba con el chico que tanto lo intrigaba. No hizo que se quedara en su lugar como antes lo provocó, dejó que se levante solo para curiosear las hojas que de manera receloso el rubio ocultaba bajo sus mangas.

ㅡ¿Y-Yura?ㅡ. Nadie lo había llamado así en años, nadie con excepción de su abuelo y su madre.

ㅡ¿Estos son los personajes de Yuri on ice? ¡Son idénticos al original! Se convirtió en mi serie favorita desde que vine a Japón.

Un emocionado Kazajo, se levantó del piso que casi con excusa lo estaba comenzando a molestar con dolores no propios de la edad.

Sosteniendo las hojas entres sus manos, sonrió de manera natural algo que para su carácter y su forma de ser no solía hacer con cualquiera. Un sonrojado rubio seguía sin hacer contacto directo con el intruso que movía los papeles de un lado a otro, disfrutando de los gráficos de patinadores que había trazado hace días atrás. No quería verlo, no quería percibir siquiera su aroma.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro llevaba la calentura del sonrojo carmesí que inundaba de color sus mejillas. Desviaba la mirada cada vez que el otro se acercaba hablando de los aspectos que disfrutaba del anime perdiéndose en su fascinación. Escuchaba y reía ante las ocurrencias secretas que tenía sobre la serie de la que había dibujado y lo exaltado de querer saber la continuación de la misma.

Otabek supo como tomar al rubio de un modo en el que se dejará llevar por la conversación. Seguía hablando, obteniendo ahora una respuesta a sus interrogaciones.

Descubrió también que llevaba casi cuatro años en Japón y dominaba perfectamente el ruso y el inglés. El japonés se le hacía algo difícil a pesar de que también lo hablaba, por lo que respetaba que el rubio era políglota a su corta edad. Después de todo le faltaba poco para que cumpliese los dieciocho años y su ingenio y destreza artística era superior a cualquier otro alfa que él hubiese conocido.

Le faltó tiempo, en el cuál se perdieron hablando de lo que les gustaba. Yuri había roto toda la coraza de silencio gracias a que compartía mucho de los gustos con el Kazajo que aparentemente había dicho menos de su vida de lo que pudo descifrar.

El sonido del reloj golpeteaba en su mente cuando escuchó al mismo diciendo que se debía marchar cayendo en cuenta como se dejó llevar por la actitud del ya no tan extraño alfa que pisó su hogar. No queriendo volver a quedarse en la oscuridad de su hogar, acompañó al mismo hasta la puerta principal del edificio para poder despedirse como es debido, llevó su bufanda porque el frío había comenzado a torturar sus huesos y lo llevó hasta las escalinatas de la puerta principal.

ㅡBueno...ㅡ pronunció algo desilusionado que el tiempo su único amigo ahora había jugado en su contra.


	7. Potya (especial)

Especial de Fin de año

La algarabía se escuchaba en otros departamentos, entre cánticos y gritos esparcidos como nubes de sonidos a su alrededor. Al parecer era esa época del año donde presentía que su dueño iba a recibir alegres visitas celebrando algo desconocido para él. Es lo que creía hasta que eventos que no lograba entender del todo surcaban su espacio personal.

Comenzó a soltar suaves ronroneos esperando que su amo se diera cuenta de su presencia, apegándose a su regazo sentía la necesidad casi innata de ser acariciado. Sabía que eso hacía feliz al pequeño rubio de mirada esmeralda cuando le sonreía mientras tocaba su suave panza y por secundar lo mismo, lo hacía feliz a él.

Pero en momentos como ese se comenzaba a sentir triste porque el chico de cabellos dorados que lo cuidaba, volvía a soltar lágrimas, tapando sus hermosas esmeraldas del brillo que siempre otorgaba a su alrededor.

Era la segunda vez que aquel extraño humano que había invadido su hogar hace un año atrás había llegado para discutir con su amo y dejarlo en un mar de lágrimas en el departamento, luego de que la puerta del departamento se cerrará tras de él.

Se preguntaba por qué su amo se dejaba vencer por un muchacho igual a su especie, cuando siempre le demostró lo fuerte que era y los mimos que recibía como rey dentro de su hogar.

Aquel intruso sólo llegaba a divertirse y luego volvía a desaparecer dejando a su niño sólo y a expectativa de su llegada.

Maulló de nuevo tratando de llamar la atención del oji verde. Este saliendo de su trance y con los ojos acuosos, tomó al no tan pequeño gatito entre sus brazos, acariciando su pelaje para poder susurrarle su preocupación. "Está bien, Potya. Este fin de año seremos sólo los dos de nuevo" Soltó sin vergüenza alguna a su soledad, abrazando a su mascota mientras más lágrimas salían de sus orbes.

A suaves sorbidos, Yuri o como escuchaba que lo llamaban las personas que lo visitaban, desahogaba junto a su felino su angustia. No entendía por qué se sentía así, lo único que sabía es que todo había sido a raíz de la presencia del moreno que había dicho unas cuantas palabras y después de acercarse y ensuciar a su amo con un beso en su frente lo había dejado para que el agua empapara sus ojos verdosos.

Se acomodó de a poco entre sus brazos tratando de darle el más reconfortante calor a su pequeño. No quiso separarse de él aunque su instinto se lo pidiera. Maulló lo que para él era su nombre en su propio idioma, haciendo que este pudiese sentir la calidad de familia que le quería dar, su familia.

Así fue hasta que leves golpes sonaron en la puerta del departamento. No quiso advertir de la llegada de un extraño, por lo que no hizo el intento de abandonar los brazos de su amo, que parecía no percatarse de los golpes en su hogar. Así siguió hasta hasta que estos comenzaron a volverse golpes más fuertes y constantes.

El rubio saliendo de su trance y llanto, trató de arreglarse su arrugada ropa y restregándose los ojos con la chaqueta que aquel extraño le había regalado hace meses atrás y en ese momento llevaba puesta, caminó hacia la puerta preguntando algo poco inteligible para sus oídos felinos.

Viendo como se abrían sus ojos de sorpresa, mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. El pequeño peludo no dudo en seguir desperezándose, para luego correr al sentir aquel desagradable olor del humano que había llegado más temprano.

Atrás de su amo observó como este se encontraba desesperado, para luego apretar entre sus brazos al hombre rubio que vivía con él y para él. Un leve gruñido de parte del gatito, hizo que ambos se separarán y el rubio invitará a pasar al moreno a su hogar. ¿Por qué su amo le hacía esto sí sólo lo hacía llorar? Eran ellos dos, no el extraño y ellos.

Potya no lograba entender con claridad los sucesos que acontecían en ese momento en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. El ojos de chocolate se sentó en el mueble, abrazando a su dueño, pidiendo disculpas por algo que no le importaba saber. Sé subió al mueble, donde se encontraban, colocándose entre las piernas del rubio para separarlos de su unión y que este le diera las caricias que deseaba.

Potya ronroneó luego de que ambos humanos, comenzarán a reír después de su intrépida acción de molestar su abrazo.

A pesar de su intrusión, un suave silencio se formó, cuando sintió ambos cuerpos acercarse por segundos acortando su espacio entre las piernas de su amo, lo que a él ya no le pudo importar menos, mientras no lo bajarán de su pedestal, ya que en ese momento él era el dueño de su humano. Pocos segundos bastaron para que ambos amantes, se tomarán de las manos. Mientras el rubio cargaba al entrometido o así es como el peñi negro lo llamó mientras lo veía, en su mano libre.

Poco puede contar Potya de lo que sucedió después. No es que le importará más que estar a lado de su rubio. Lo único que sí le importó es estar encima de aquellos dos que se miraron al final de la velada para con una sonrisa dirigir las últimas palabras para acompañarlos en su descanso.

ㅡFeliz año, Yura.

ㅡFeliz año, Beka.

Una pausa seguida de un silencio fue interceptada cuando aquel gatito se ubicó encima de ambos.

ㅡFeliz año, Potyaㅡ. Dijeron ambos al unísono cuando sintieron que este se comodaba mejor entre su regazo.

A pesar de que el chico moreno aún no era de su gusto, el gatito siberiano era feliz durmiendo encima de él.

¡Feliz añoooo nuevo a los que siguen mi historia!

Pensé en subir un nuevo capítulo, de hecho ya está hecho en su mayoría. Pero pensé "Why not un especial?" Y pues aquí está. Está ambientado en el futuro. Aquí ya estamos 2020 guys wuhuu. Como sea... les deseo a todos un Feliz año.

Lo gracioso de este fanfic es que estoy avanzando capítulos futuros y no los que deberían seguir. ¿Por qué soy así? Como sea gracias a los que aún me siguen.

Aclararé algo que quizá no vaya a poner y es el por qué Yuri estaba llorando. Era su primer año junto a Otabek que pasaría fin de año. Pero debía viajar por trabajo. Él debía irse y aunque Yuri le dijo que lo hiciera, quedó super triste. Pero el Beks regresó. Obvio Potya cuenta desde su punto de vista, así que aquí somos Potyalivers. (?)

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Byebye woooow escribí esto en el 2019 quién diría que ya estamos en el 2020.


End file.
